The Holiday!
by Ayano Haruko
Summary: Find out what the troop are doing on their holiday! Grand Chase


**Okay, so... just to everyone, this is a funny fanfic. Hope u enjoy it.... with lots of laughter :)**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Today, the Grand Chase Troop got a free day of, since they have been practising very hardly. So here's the activities their doing right now :

Elesis : Didn't except a day off, so practices by fighting with Jin, watched-over by Knight Master.

Lire : Returned to a village in the woods to have a reunion with her fellow Elfs-family/friends/relatives/whatever.

Arme : Relaxing at Kerrie Beach which is now open to public after clearence of The Harpies.

Amy : Performing (Dancing) in Serdin town, trying to make some money.

Ronan : Staying in castle with Las, who always gets into a fight with the weapon (And their 'holiday' turns into another 'practising' day)

Ryan : (Same as Lire, only in a different village, around the area of Serdin)

Las : (Same as Ronan, only change 'Las' into 'Ronan)

Jin : (Same as Elesis, only change 'Jin' into 'Elesis')

(A/N : Okay so we'll go over to Arme now :D)

"Ahhh...." Arme enjoyed the sun. She was currently in a cute bikini which never fails to bring a pair of eyes onto her when ever anyone passes by. Suddenly, she felt a tap. When she turned around, she saw Ronan.... In a sleeve-less top with words 'Hottest Princess' with a marker in red(done by Las) cutting the last 2 letters, a short skirt, high heels, ribbons in his hair, and some heavy make-up on. Ronan sighed. Arme just stood starring at Ronan, stunned, with a look on her face saying 'What-on-earth?' before she bursts out laughing on the sandy floor.

"Arme stop l-" Ronan was about to say, but who's mouth was closed with the palm of hands, of his friend who appeared into scene.

"It was in the deal" Las said. Apparently, Ronan and Las was in their usual fights when Las suddenly suggested a bet that whoever loses must dress-up as girly as possible and show in to any girl member of the troop that they pass-by first, and let them laugh as long as possible, whithout the loser asking them to stop. The results are obvios. The didnt chosen either Elesis or Amy (who were the closest) since both of them are busy. Arme was the only one, not doing anything.

As Arme was laughing her lungs out, she saw Las.

"O-oh," she laughs "Lass" laughs again "S-Sorry" and again. "C-cant stop.." and her laughs gets louder. Las, who was enjoying torturing Ronan, smiled, and was enjoying it more since he didn't really need to do anything to see the look of plead on Ronan's face, eyes on Las, he himself. Las was still smiling evilly. Las taps Arme, who's laughter faded a little, and you could pretty much see the look of hope that lit up in Ronan's eyes when he saw Arme's fading laugh.

"Would you like to..." Las's voice trailed off, face still on Arme but turning his eyes to the corner to look at Ronan and continued "...pick the perfect costume for him, yourself?" By now, Las was already smirking and Ronan was totally stunned. Arme was yelling out 'yes' a trillion times by now.

Soon enough, after all the fun Arme had, all the torture Ronan had, all the enjoying moments Las had, they were all pretty tired. Arme had surved tea on the table. Ronan was the first to pick up the cup. He eyed Arme.

"I hope this isn't poisonous." He said.

"Is it even drinkable?!" Las said. Arme gave the 'drink-or-your-dead' look. Ronan and Las looked at eachother with the 'makes-it-more-suspicous' look. Arme looked like she was flaming. She heard a big gulp from both the boys who instantly drinks.

**POOF**

Las and Ronan were on the floor....squeaking! Arme was totally laughing now.

" Never _did_ say it was drinkable!!" She exclaimed.

_SQUEAK SQUEAK SQUEAK!!!_

**-extra ending-**

Later enough when Arme had finished laughing, she saw the Knight Master, entering with Elesis and Jin.

"Your home-mades, Arme?" Knight Master smiled. She, with Elesis and Jin, took a cup and-

"No-" Arme stunned.

**POOF**

They turned into....Lions!!! The magic could actuarly turn the drinkers into alot of types of animals, but it depends on the time the drinkers drink it with another drinker.

_ROARRR_

"Gotta run!!" And off Arme dashed on her Battle Mage's staff.  
**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

  
**Review!! :D**


End file.
